Like You
by LabelMeDead
Summary: Allen's feelings after Mana's death. AU


I do not own D. Gray-Man or Evanescence. I am just a fan of the mangka and Amy Lee.

If I get a flame there will be hell to pay. I'm expressing my feelings in this fic, and thats not something I do often.

--

_"You'll never leave me, right Mana?' The brown haired boy muttered softly, his tiny hands holding onto his father's._

_The man looked down at the child, confused. "I couldn't leave you even if I tired or wanted to, Allen." He smiled and picked the little boy up. "You're my son, adopted or not, I love you. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you."_

_The little boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, his cheeks rubbing against his lovingly. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mana. You're my saving grace."_

_Mana placed his hands lightly on his sons back, the smile still on his face. "There's so much I want to do with you, Allen."_

"_Like what?" The little boy asked, his face filled with excitement._

"_I don't know. Just everything. I love spending time with you." Mana said, rubbing the boy's back._

"_Ok then. Let's do it!" Allen exclaimed, tossing his hand into the air in excitement._

"_Alright then."_

* * *

Liar. Your such a liar, Mana.

"I'll never leave you, Huh? Didn't quite work that why, though it's not your fault." Allen muttered looking down at the grave before him.

Mana Walker. Fought for some many years. May he rest in peace.

"Peace, Your lucky, Mana. You get what everyone's always wanted: Peace. Aren't you happy? You don't have your fucked up child to worry about anymore." Allen said sadly, a broken smile on his face.

The once white clouds that hovered in sky were now turning into a gloomy gray color. Rain was coming, but that didn't change anything as Allen continued to stare down at his father's grave.

He wasn't alone though. Lavi was here with him. Lavi was his support, the one person he could use as vent and not be call selfish. Lavi didn't judge, he accepted, but none of that could be on use now. His best friend had just lost his father not fours months ago and was still tormented inside.

The one person who ever cared about him, his only reason for in this live anymore; had been taken away.

Stolen by the hands on the so-called God.

"Come on, Allen," Lavi whispered, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "It's going to rain on us if we don't leave."

Allen shook Lavi's hand off him but turning his shoulder. "You go without me. I want to stay here."

Lavi looked at him cautiously before turning around and leaving the gravesite. "You do anything stupid and I'll bring you back to live only to kill you again."

Allen's laugh was cold, dead. It made Lavi shiver. "Understood." He said. With that Lavi left without another word spoken.

Allen fell to his knees. It felt like everything inside of his was breaking. It hurt so much. He wanted nothing more than to have his father back..

"I don't want to be alone, Mana. You said you'd never leave." Allen muttered. He was tried with all of his will power not to cry, but that was no to be.

The dam wanted open and it would do as it damn well pleased this time. There was holding bad anymore as hysteria calmed Allen as it's own, the tears falling one by one down his face.

I long to be like you

Allen let out bloody curling scream as his fist connected to ground.

Lie cold in the ground like you

"Mana, I'm sorry."

There's room inside for two.

Hysteria took over what little was left of Allen sanity at the moment and he feel to the ground in defeat.

Right on top of Mana's resting place.

"Let… me hold him… just one… last time... Please… he was….the only… happiness… I ever… really knew. You…said… you'd take…me with …you… Mana." Allen sobbed, his face buried in the grass.

And he continued to cry until he could cry no more. He would cry until he saw Mana again.

"_Keep walking. Don' t ever stop"_

As the words of his father echoed through his head, he lifted himself off the ground and walked away.

His soul broke. His mind dead. There was no reason left for him anymore. No one to take care of like had Mana while he was on his death bed. There was nothing left. But he would continue to walk.

Because Mana had told him to.

**End.**

I have really nothing to say about this. It's a dedication to my deceased mother and how I felt in the beginning. I keep crying while I wrote this. It was a very hard thing from me to do. So please be nice.

I don't want any flames on this. You flame me, I flame you. End of story.

The lyrics are from the song "Like You" By Evanescence.

Review if you want to. I'm not going to make you. I really don't cared what you think of this really.


End file.
